


Blood and Kisses

by conceptstage



Series: BeauJester Week [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Battle Couple, Beaujester Week, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: For BeauJester Week 2019 day 1: Battle Couple / First Kiss





	Blood and Kisses

Jester’s fingers were shaking as she held the dagger tightly in her fist. Beau was clutching at her side, blood seeping through her fingers, and breathing deeply. She grit her teeth and groaned, tossing her head back. “Just fucking do it,” she hissed. “Come on, I’m gonna bleed out if you don’t.”

Jester looked at Caleb over Beau’s squirming body and thrust the dagger grip towards him. “I can’t do it. I’ll distract her, you cauterize it.” The idea of causing Beau pain made her heart feel tight in her chest as if someone was squeezing it.

Caleb frowned but took the dagger and called a flame to his hand to heat up the blade. “It will not last long and she cannot move too much.”

“It’ll last until I get my spells back in the morning.”

Beau glared up at them both. “You’re both getting fuzzy around the edges,  _ I _ might not last until morning if you don’t get the fuck on with it!” Jester gently moved Beau’s hands away from the wound to her sides. She held down her left hand with her knees and pushed her right hand under Caleb’s legs to hold it down as well. “Come on, come on,” Beau mumbled. “Just get it over with.”

Jester and Caleb exchanged a glance and Jester nodded, biting her lip nervously. “Alright, Beau,” she mumbled. “I’m gonna pull the spear head out on the count of three and then Caleb is gonna press the dagger to it right away. One…” she tore the spear out and Beau grunted. Just before Caleb pressed the heated dagger blade against Beau’s bleeding side, Jester swept down and pressed her mouth to Beau’s. She could feel Beau relax slightly under her kiss and then she suddenly tensed up like a bow string and arched off the ground as the dagger sizzled against her skin. Jester swallowed her scream and pushed her back down on the ground, holding her there with one hand while the other hand laid against her face, gently rubbing her thumb over Beau’s cheek. “Shhh,” she hushed gently against Beau’s mouth before pressing back into the kiss. Eventually, Beau’s taut muscles released their tension as Caleb pulled the blade away but Jester didn’t stop the kiss, pulling away slightly every few seconds to whisper sweetly against her lips. “You’re okay,” she whispered, pressing in again. “You did so good. It’s all done now.”

Caleb must have gotten up at some point, probably to find where the others had all disappeared to during the fight, because Beau reached up to lay her right hand on the back of Jester’s neck. Jester could feel the weakness and shakiness in Beau’s fingers and reached up to hold her hand and pull it gently away, pressing it back on the ground. Then she pulled away and smiled widely down at Beau’s bewildered expression.

“It…” Beau started, blinking like she was only half conscious. “It might be a hallucination… you know, from the blood loss and shit… but I think you just kissed me.”

Jester giggled and started looking around to see if Caleb had located the others but she couldn’t see anyone through the trees. “I think we’ll be setting up camp here, we shouldn’t move you right now. You should go ahead and get some rest, you’ll feel so much better when you wake up.”

“Will you kiss me when I wake up?”

Jester blushed and twisted her fingers nervously. Her heart was beating hard in her chest and it wasn’t just from fear for Beau’s life anymore. “If you want.”

Beau closed her eyes from exhaustion but she was grinning. “Yeah,” she mumbled. “I want.” Jester was still holding her hand and she squeezed it as Beau drifted off.


End file.
